


Ketchup?

by MilkySunflowers



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkySunflowers/pseuds/MilkySunflowers
Summary: After an exhausting fight the batfam goes out for burgers, the reader goes to wipe off some ketchup off of one of the boy’s face but realizes it’s not ketchup.
Relationships: Batfamily Members/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Ketchup?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I'm back with another reader insert, I'm accepting any requests for Star Wars, Supernatural, and DCU comics!
> 
> Tumblr: milkysunflowers  
> Wattpad:Milky5unfl0wer5

Summers in Gotham weren’t exactly... comfortable, one could say. The concrete would soak up the blistering heat of the day and release it with unrelenting brutality at night. This would make for very exhausting and tiresome patrols.

Tonight was no different and it didn’t help that the Riddler was being extra annoying. None of you were in the mood to even be on patrol let alone answer riddle after riddle when you could be relaxing in the Manor’s cool air.

After being fed up with the riddle obsessed man in a green suit, you and the boys wrapped things up, but not before getting ruffed up a bit by some thugs. Then dragged yourselves to the nearest 24/hr diner, needing some type sustenance in your systems after such a draining night.

Finally after getting your food, and ignoring the bewildered looks from the diner’s patrons, you and the boys sat on the roof of a nearby building, letting what little breeze there was flow through your hair and to your sweaty nape.

“I feel absolutely disgusting.” You whine, taking a bite out of your burger.

“tt, what’s new?” Robin spat out. Gulping down the cold drink beside his food.

“I swear I don’t know why I have long hair, it’s not even practical in a fight. Can’t wait to sit in an ice bath for all of eternity.” You continue, ignoring Damian’s rude remark, used to it his brash nature and attitude by now. You gingerly took another bite of your burger. Looking beyond Gotham’s skyline and out onto the water. 

“Ugh, I feel ya man. Doesn’t help we’re all spandex freaks, like seriously who thought it was a good idea to wear full-body, spandex suits in the _summer.”_ Jason agreed with you, having taken off his signature cherry red helmet, granting you access to his full face. You quickly spotted a big splotch of ketchup at the corner of his mouth. You giggled and licked your thumb, wiping at it.

**“You’ve got some ketchup on your… no, wait… that’s blood.”** You quickly realize, wiping your thumb on a nearby napkin. 

“Eh, same thing, adds flavor either way.” He shrugs going back to his food. Not sparing a second thought.

“D-do you _ever_ think before you speak? Like seriously dude...” Tim speaks up, leaning forward to look at Jason from beside Dick. He and Damian quietly continue eating their food knowing better than to meddle in their business. Quickly Jason and Tim begin to bicker, you smile and laugh softly to yourself. Turning back to the city’s glowing lights.

You wouldn’t ever trade this for anything in the world... well, maybe for an ice bath.


End file.
